Point de Départ
by Yuki-chan66
Summary: Avant, c'était tellement diffèrent. Maintenant, il te faudra grandir Merope : affronter la réalité en tant qu'individu et non en tant que chose...même si c'est si dur de commencer à vivre à cet âge. Court OS.


Le plancher était sale.

Elle balada ses mains dégoûtantes et pâles sur les lattes de bois poussiéreuses, ses genoux écorchés d'être rester si longtemps collés au sol au milieu des échardes et des débris de meubles. La pauvre petite était restée ainsi toute la journée. Les lueurs fantomatiques des vestiges de la cuisine que l'aube dessinaient ne la décidèrent même pas à aller rejoindre sa couche. De toute manière, Avant, elle avait toujours dormi par terre, alors à quoi bon ?

Les informations tardaient à venir dans son esprit. Comme un animal apeuré, elle regardait un peu partout, tâtonnant dans la nuit, balayant de ses yeux vides chaque recoin de la pièce, épiant…Cherchant un indice qui lui révèlerait ce qu'elle devait faire Après. Après Cette terrible journée où elle avait tout perdu pour le meilleur…et surtout le pire.

Après…

Tout ce que connoté ce mot l'effrayait.

_Ils les ont emmené pour de vrai cette fois ? Peur. J'ai Peur. Ma faute…Pas bonne sorcière…Je…n'ai…plus…rien._

_Ranger. Laver. Il le faut. Père me fâchera sinon…ma baguette, où es… ?J'ai Peur…Morfin. Parti. Père…là-bas aussi. J'ai Peur. Seule. Peur, si peur…_

Elle tremblait maintenant. Son corps maigre ainsi ballotté donnait l'affreuse impression qu'elle était possédée par le diable. Quiconque l'aurait surpris dans cette posture y compris le meilleur d'entre nous aurait éprouvé un désagréable mélange de pitié et de dégoût. Ses haillons si bien assortis à ses cheveux emmêlés, aux tâches boueuses qui s'étalaient sur son front minuscule la faisait ressembler à un épouvantail après un orage et elle murmura lentement un nom de sa petite voix mal assurée. _Salazar_. Sa main remonta soudain vers sa poitrine où pendouillait une chaîne argenté et un médaillon frappé d'armoiries anciennes.

Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que signifiait cet objet ni pourquoi on lui avait attaché au cou comme une laisse à un chien. Il était très vieux avait-elle supposé et il avait un rapport avec elle. C'était la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais possédée mais jamais la jeune femme ne l'aurait gardé si elle en avait eu le choix…Son père lui avait dit un jour, après l'avoir frappé qu'elle ne devait pas oublier qui elle était et il murmurait sans cesse en Fourchelang des choses qu'elle ne pouvait comprendre.

_Salazar, Salazar._ Seul ce nom paraissait clair au milieu de ces paroles sifflantes et vides de sens.

Pour elle, ce Salazar était une sorte de divinité capricieuse. Avoir ce médaillon au cou n'avait pourtant ni protéger sa famille ni elle même...et au fond elle savait que c'était juste. « Ils » méritaient tout cela.

Ses doigts pleins de cloques hésitèrent, effleurant l'argent, tirant encore un peu sur la chaîne, s'étouffant même à moitié elle même en s'accrochant à cette pièce de métal comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle semblait vouloir briser, arracher ce dernier lien qui la retenait à son existence d'ombre mais avait tellement peu de force morale pour le faire qu'elle abandonna bien vite, une ligne rougeâtre barrant maintenant sa nuque.

Toutes ces années passées à être défigurer à force de coups, humilier, réduit à un simple objet sans pensées, Inutile. Toutes ces années à ne plus réfléchir du tout ni agir, à ne plus rêver ni être vraiment un Etre vivant…Comment pourraient-elles les effacer, se relever comme si rien n'avait vraiment « existé » ?

Ne plus savoir quoi faire. Perdre ses repères. Avancer dans le noir, le néant, un monde dépourvu de lumière. Voilà ce qu'elle ressentait à présent.

« Montrez-moi…besoin de quelqu'un… »

Besoin d'un guide. Elle mourrait avant l'aube sinon. Courrait à l'impasse…

Dans un coin de son cerveau, cependant ; une petite voix persistait, insistait. La femme l'entendait la traiter d'idiote, la rabaisser. _ Relève toi, montre qui tu es vraiment ; Bat toi._

Etait ce son père qui lui parlait, était-il revenu pour lui indiquer ce qu'elle devait faire ?

Devant la vision de cette pièce dévastée, décidément vide, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ca lui faisait tellement mal qu'elle crut que de l'acide sulfurique en sortaient et ravageaient ses joues en y creusant des sillons.

_On m'a abandonné… On m'a abandonné._

_Sale Sang Pure…Cracmol…Re…lè…ve toi… !_

Tombant dans les limbes avec elle, la voix se répéta un instant en écho dans son crâne et s'éteignit.

Des bruits au dehors.

Et puis, dans son demi-sommeil elle reconnut aisément la voix qui hantait ses rêves.

« Anastasie, ma chérie, ne vous approchez pas d'aussi près.

Même les murs sont souillés, ici…

-Oh Tom, mon ange, ne soyez pas si rabat-joie, je regarde juste…à quoi ressemble l'intérieur de ce…

-Taudis ? N'ayez point de honte les choses telles qu'elles sont, ma chère. Les propriétaires de cet endroit ont toujours été d'une saleté insigne du plus loin qu'il m'en souvienne ! Des années qu'ils habitent ici et je ne me risque toujours pas à leur adresser la parole. Trop peur d'attraper quelque chose…

C'était « Lui », et il riait. Ces paroles affreuses lui firent l'effet d'un poignard mais son rire réussit à apaiser ces blessures. Elle avait l'impression que le monde devenait tout d'un coup plus beau. Elle imaginait ces lèvres s'ouvrant sur des dents parfaites, éclairant ses yeux émeraude et son visage si pâle et si sublime de milles couleurs. Sa passion l'obsédait tant et si bien qu'elle avait omis un minuscule détail. Jamais elle ne le verrait. Ce sourire ne lui appartiendrait jamais tant qu'il ne lui serait pas adressé. Cette pensée naissante lui parut injuste et insupportable, pire même que le fait d'être seule. Un petit hoquet franchit ses lèvres, puis quelques autres qu'elle eut ensuite la sagesse d'étouffer.

_C'est Répugnant. Mais pourquoi ça fait Si mal… ? Pauvre petite fille sale et immonde._


End file.
